ENDE
by Salvia Im
Summary: Manusia adalah serigala bagi sesamanya / GOT7 / BNIOR / JJP / IM JAEBUM / PARK JINYOUNG / GS


**_ENDE_**

 ** _Cast_** _: **[GOT7]** Im Jaebum. [GS] Park Jinyoung_

 ** _Caution_** _: GS! AU! OOC! TYPO! DLDR! RnR!_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: I own the storyline_

 _ **Caution** : Please no hard feeling untuk adagium (quotes di bidang hukum) yang nyelip di beberapa bagian dari fanfiksi ini, semua itu hanyalah pemanis belaka_

* * *

" _Homo homini lupus_ ,"

Katanya tegas dan mantap, menutup pertemuan kuliah dua SKS selama hampir dua jam tersebut dengan ekspresi wajah yang _keras dan mendominasi_ hingga mahasiswa yang berjumlah 40 orang itu diam tak berkutik. "Manusia adalah _serigala_ bagi sesamanya, maka dari itu, hukum harus ditegakkan dan digunakan secara benar."

Kemudian Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, lalu menutup perkuliahan di sore hari itu dengan tatapan mata tajam yang berfokus pada sosok yang terlihat duduk dengan nyaman dan serius mendengarkannya selama dua jam perkuliahan. "Silahkan tinggalkan ruangan ini, kecuali Anda, Park Jinyoung- _ssi_."

Setelah mengucapkan salam dan terima kasih, akhirnya semua orang meninggalkan ruangan –neraka– itu. Kecuali mahasiswi cantik bernama Park Jinyoung yang masih duduk tenang di bangkunya, bersama dengan dosen mata kuliah Antropologi Hukum yang bernama Im Jaebum itu.

.

.

Hening selama beberapa saat, membuat Jaebum menghembuskan napas pelan kemudian berjalan ke bangku Jinyoung lalu berdiri sambil menyandarkan sedikit bokongnya di bangku yang berada tepat di sebelah Jinyoung. Kemudian ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap tajam gadis yang masih duduk tenang di bangkunya, yang tak menghiraukan presensinya sama sekali. " _Ignorantia excusa tur non juris sed facti_." Katanya tegas dan terdengar _mutlak._

Jinyoung mendecak––

"Ketidaktahuan akan fakta-fakta dapat dimaafkan tapi tidak demikian halnya dengan ketidaktahuan akan hukum."

––Dan menyeringai tipis tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari proyektor _kosong_ yang belum tergulung sejak perkuliahan berakhir belasan menit yang lalu.

Jaebum menarik napas diam-diam.

Merasa gemas.

Lebih tepatnya merasa frustasi.

Yang pada akhirnya membuatnya mengalah –lagi.

Ia memposisikan dirinya setengah membungkuk dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada meja Jinyoung. Lalu menatap mata Jinyoung secara intens dan dalam. "Bukankah sudah menjadi _hukum tidak tertulis_ bahwa kau harus menunggu kekasihmu sampai ia selesai wajib militer lalu–"

Jaebum tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia justru menggenggam erat tangannya yang masih tersampir di meja Jinyoung hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, namun gadis itu tetap tak bergeming.

"Kau sudah melanggar hukum, Jinyoung- _a_."

Gadis itu tersentak.

Lalu menatap wajah pria yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya tersebut, namun ia tetap diam, seolah mulutnya telah terkunci secara permanen _untuknya_.

"Jinyoung- _a_.. Kau––"

Gadis itu kini menunduk lesu. Tatapan dan ekspresi pria itu terasa begitu mengintimidasinya.

Jaebum merasa tak tahan melihat ekspresi gadis yang menunduk di hadapannya itu. Ia tak bisa menahannya. Sekuat tenaga pun sudah tak bisa menahannya.

Akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh dagu gadis itu lalu membawa mata gadis itu ke matanya. "Tolong jelaskan.. hanya itu yang aku butuhkan." Katanya memelas. Matanya sudah terasa sangat perih karena menahan gejolak perasaannya, _seperti halnya hatinya._

Gadis itu menatap Jaebum dengan tajam, ingin meyakinkan bahwa ia tak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Tapi genangan air di pelupuk matanya itu, tak bisa lolos dari penglihatan Jaebum yang tajam.

Maka Jinyoung memilih untuk menyerah.

Menyerah untuk menyentuh kedua pipi Jaebum dengan lembut, lalu mengelusnya. " _Exceptio plurium litis consortium_."

Air mata menetes di kedua pipi Jaebum, dan Jinyoung mengusapnya sebelum kesedihan itu jatuh ke lantai yang dingin.

Lalu pria itu memegang kedua telapak tangan Jinyoung yang masih menangkup pipinya dengan hangat.

"Tangkisan dengan alasan masih ada pihak lain yang harus ikut dalam perkara. Aku hanya paham makna eksplisitnya Jinyoung- _a_.. Kau membuatku bingung."

Jinyoung tersenyum kecil, dengan binar mata redup yang menyedihkan. "Pihak lain itu adalah orang tuaku."

.

.

Jaebum sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis itu beberapa saat lagi, ia tak ingin dan tak sanggup mendengarnya, namun ia harus mendengarnya demi fakta yang harus diketahuinya.

Maka ia mengusap tangan Jinyoung, meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja walau sekejam apapun kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh gadis itu.

Namun gadis itu justru melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Jaebum, kemudian meraih tasnya dan berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju satu-satunya pintu yang ada di ruangan itu. Dan sebelum ia benar-benar membuka pintu itu, ia menengok ke arah Jaebum, dengan tangan yang masih memegang gagang pintu. "Aku memang terlalu muda untuk menikah, tapi itulah yang _sudah_ terjadi, memang begitulah faktanya. Jadi kumohon, lupakan tentang kita,"

Lalu Jinyoung berbalik dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat meskipun pria itu masih membelakanginya dan tetap tak bergeming. "Sekarang.. Kau hanyalah dosenku. Bukan lagi kekasih yang kucintai seperti dulu. Maaf, dan terima kasih."

.

.

 _Dan semuanya.. memang benar-benar sudah berakhir._

 **END[E].**

* * *

Hai, apa kabar readers kesayanganku ^^ lama tak jumpa malah tetiba Salvi dateng bawa ff receh bin aneh :') Mian kalau ceritanya aneh dan diluar ekspektasi kalian, begitu ada ide langsung ketik, edit lalu post dalam waktu yang sangat singkat..jadi yah, beginilah adanya.. jadi, _**Review, juseyo.. uri readernim :)**_

 _ **p.s.** untuk Interseccio dan Casual Relationship, saat ini Salvi belum ada feel dan mood buat lanjut, Jeongmal Mianhae :(_

Sincerely,

.

Salvia Im.


End file.
